Sins are addictive
by InsaneDolly
Summary: Kori anders has enough problems at home without being the new girl at a dump of a school, but when she finds her self uncontrollably attracted to richard grayson a druggie bad boy player things get even worst. rated for langsexviolence
1. Chapter 1 welcome to jump city high

**Sins are addictive**

**  
**

**Author's note:**** Right well this is alittle darker than your normal high school fic and hoprfully there will be alot of character development, but remember although Richard is abit of a player this is a Kori and Robin fanfic. enjoy.**

**CHAPTER ONE **

The sun had already crept over jump city on this monday morning and Kori sighed as she stretched over her bed. She was unaware of what time it was or how long she had been laying down. It didn't matter because she didn't care, something that has been constantly disturbing her. This emotionless plunge she had unexpectedly and unwillingly fallen into was driving her mad.

Kori gripped the light blue sheets under her body before sitting up on the bed, her long scarlet locks sweeping her face, sending stray strands to fall over eyes that expertly tinted her confused state of being.she then plopped herself back to the bed in tiredness, causing it to momentarily distort her vision with its vibration.

All of a sudden kori's bedroom door slammed open with a loud thud, Standing in the doorway was Kori's sister Karen.

Karen leaned aganist the doorway and glared down at her younger sister before curling her lips in to a smirk "oh sister you do look like shit this morning".

Kori returned her sisters glare with less intensity then turned her head into her pillow and mumbled a few words. Karen then with a air of arrogance may her way over to the half sleeping kori, she then paused in a moment of thought before swiftly ripping the pillow from underneath her head.

Kori's eyes widen in shock but as she heard her sisters laughter and frown appeared upon her face as she glanced upwards.

"oh Kori...you will always be my little court jester"she spoke as she looked at herself in the mirror and picked up a hairbrush running it through her soft ebony hair.

Kori's frown soften as she let her head drop onto the bed "what do you want now sister.." she mumbled.

Karen's violet eyes brighten at the sound of her sister's tired voice and she slowly placed down the brush and sat upon Kori's dressing table while speaking "well my dear Kori..today is your first day at that shit hole school that father chose for you".

Kori turned her head to the side to look at her sister who was grinning like a chester cat "...i already know that" Kori replied with a hint of anger.

In return Karen let out a short laugh sliding herself off the dressing table and started to walk towards the door but stop to look over her shoulder at Kori "...well sister dear ill tell you something you dont know.." She paused and laughed again before continuing "your..45mins late" she then dissappeared into the hallway still laughing.

Kori eyes widen as she shot up from the bed tangling herself in sheets then falling backwards onto the floor "hmp..oh Xhal.."She then crawled across the floor untangling herself before leaping up and sprinting to the bathroom.

**10mins later...**

Kori ran down the stairs wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a short demin skirt and a pair of white trainers, to find her mother in the kitchen brushing Karens hair while Karen herself nibbled on a piece of toast.

Kori's mouth opened with shock at the peaceful scene but before she could say a word her mother spoke.

Tilting her head to the side Mrs Anders looked at Kori strangely "oh sweety why havent you left yet..Karen told me that she woke you up over an hour ago" She then casted her greens eyes down at Karen's hair and contined to brush while karen herself shot a mocking gaze at Kori.

Kori frowned and decided not to say anything, but looking at her mother being so loving to her sister made her heart tighten for she was never like that with her. She watched the scene for a brief moment, her mother and her sister had the same jet black hair the only similarity between Kori and her mother were her eyes, her mother then laughed at a comment made by Karen, the joy lighting her eyes. Kori felt like she didnt exist, it was if she was an outsider looking in to this loving scene.

She then torn her eyes away and made a run for the door fighting back the hot tears that threatened to spill. Her visions blured as she reached the door way and she accidently bumped into her father, who tried to grab her before she fell but didnt get to her in time.

He looked down at her with pool of purple filled with concern "sorry princess..are you ok?". Kori looked up at her father, his firey red hair flopped forward over his voilet eyes silghtly and his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose as he smile down at her.

She blinked back the tears and looked up at him trying to smile " am fine..father" she choked out. Her father took little notice of her upset and shrugged his shoulders at her reply and made his way into the house.

Kori blew a few scarlet strands from her face and slowly got up and grabbed her red backpack and made her way out of door and into the bright morning sun.

**Robin pov **

I slowly opened my eyes, i tried to get up but a thumping headache attacked my head and lied back down again and told myself that i would never go out with flash ever again.I wondered where we went last night and then it hit me, we had gone to some kind of shitty bar just outside jump city and he found a pair of girls,talked to them,drank,went to a hotel, and had sex with them.

The fucker was a great talker.Not that he had anything great to say,but girls would get carried away listening to him,they'd drink too much and end up sleeping with him. And the most amazing thing was that i didnt do shit..i was never too crazy about sleeping with the kind of dumb bitches he found.

Just then i felt someone shift in the bed with me, oh crap. To be honest i would rather not have slept with this girl and most of the others.. i mean it was an easy way to take care of my sex drive and of course i enjoyed all the touching and shit but i always hated the morning after.

Id wake up and find this strange girl sleeping next to me , and the room would reek of alcohol,and the bed lighting and curtains had that special "love hotel" garishness,and my head would be in a hungover fog.

The girl would wake up and start groping around for her kinckers and while she was putting them on she would say something like "i hope you used one last night". Then she'd sit in font of the mirror and start grumbling about her aching head or her uncooperative make-up while she redid her lipstick or attached her false eyelashes. i would have preferred not to have spent the night with them, but mostly am too drunk to leave.

The blonde started to stir next to me fluttering her eyelashes and mumbling my name "morning". I rolled my eyes and sat up in bed grabbing a few items of clothing and began to get dress, but she couldnt take the hint "richard?...".

I looked over my shoulder at her in disgust and answered her back "i got other things to do". I then got up ignoring her pleas and grabbed my backpack and started to walk out of the room leaving her lying naked under the bed sheets, i just couldnt stand that room anymore..well and her too.

I walked towards school filled with self-loathing and disillusionment, sunlight stabbing my eyes, my mouth coated with sand, head belonging to someone else.

On the road down to school i caught sight of my cousin Raven leaning aganist a wall with her arms folded looking pretty pissed off, i could always tell when she got pissed off cause her cheeks went tainted red with rage,but what the fucks her problem...oh shit...i bet she pissed at me for going out with flash.

I lifted my hand to reach into my pocket and took out a single ciggarette out of a packet and placed it inbetween my lips before lighting it and taking a long drag, today was gonna be along day.

**end of pov **

Kori anders arrived at school barely on time but still took time to paused for a moment to catch her breath and tuck the stay strands of scarlet behind her ear, but once she walked through the doors the bell rang and students cluttered into their classroom, leaving her standing in corridor by herself.

She sighed and glanced from side to side looking for any direction to the principles office, finding none she began to walk forward to look around when a boy around her age with brown hair pushed passed her as he ran down the corridor and off to a lesson.

Kori lost her balance from the push and began falling towards the ground when a pair of strong muscular arms grabbed her at her elbows, stopping her from falling to the floor. She blinked or twice before looking up at her saviour, a boy her age with spiked black hair, deep dark blue eyes and a ringed ear, he was also wearing a dark brown leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and some lose fitting baggy blue jeans.

Kori's jaw dropped silghtly and a blush crept upon her cheeks as their eyes locked as sapphire seems to blend in with emerald, they stayed like that for a moment before the boy shook his head as if to get rid himself of some thought and then pulled her the rest of the way up.

His body then went frigid and dropped her hands coldly which cause Kori's blush to instantly dissappear. He then spoke in a gruff voice "watch where your going next time"

Kori's instant reaction was to say something rude to him but she bit her tongue and plastered on one of her fake smiles "thank you very much."she said politely. The boy in response rolled his eyes and walked off muttering something under his breath.

She balled her fists and let out a huff and was about to give up all hope when a guy tapped her shoulder. She arched her brow questioningly at boy with green hair and eyes, which he replied with a grin. "heya, dont mind him he always a dick in the morning". The boy then stuck out his hand to her "by the way am Gar" he said smoothly

Kori nodded in response then introduced herself "am Kori" she then paused for a moment then decided to ask him "..do you know where the principes office is?"

"oh new girl..thought as much, well its left on the second turning" he repiled. "thanks".Kori then smiled as she thought that perhaps this school wasnt going to be as bad as she thought it would be.

Gar looked down at his wrist watch and sweatdropped "sorry but i gotta go..good luck and everything" .He then quickly ran off down the corridor leaving Kori alone yet again.

**10mins later in the principle's office...**

A balding man sat confortably leaning back into his black leather chair "soo Miss Anders welcome to jump city high..i dont know if youve noticed but.."The Principle was suddenly interupted by the secretary's voice on the income "Sir, vandles are spray painting your statue..again".

The Principles seemingly incraved frown deepen as he pressed the incom to with his boney finger"Ah defacing school property again. Right...send in the school sercurity..." He then coughed and returned his attenion to Kori.

"where was i...ahh yes, if you havent noticed this school isnt quite the creme de la creme..but am sure you will do well" He then slid her a piece of paper with her classes on it which Kori cautiously took.

"you may leave now...have a nice day" He said idley then twirled around on his chair so the back was facing Kori.

Kori arched a brow as she left his office and mumbled under her breath "Karen wasnt kidden when she said this place was bad".

**Autour's note:****hey sorry for any spelling or grammer errors but i do this on word pad so i dont have spell check :s . Anyway once i get 3 reviews i promise ill update!**


	2. Chapter 2 hell hole

**SINS ARE ADDICTIVE**

* * *

**Author's note:i updated reall quickly so sorry if there are any spelling errors.****  
**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kori nervously reached out her hand to turn the door knob her English class and it a swift movement swung open the door and peered in, but once she did her jaw dropped.

The inside the classroom students were randomly seated in 3 rows of joint desks which led upwards much like a small lecture room, but the room wasn't the shock to Kori the students were.

The room was filled with conversation and shouting, as Kori looked around she saw a some students had place their feet up on the desk below them and others throwing paper airplanes at each other, but that wasn't the Worst of it, there was even a small fight in the corner in which she saw a tall boy with brown hair grabbing the collar of the boy on the desk below him and lift him up alittle shouting and shaking him while his friends smoked cigarettes next to him.

Step by step Kori went to stand at the font of the class and wait at the teachers desk for him to arrive, not a single person seemed to notice her, they were all caught up in there own conversations.

She held her books tightly to her chest and took this time to look around at her new class mates.Her eyes drifted on a girl at the front with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes applying some red lipstick, Kori tilted her head to her side sending some stray strands of her bangs falling across her eyes and watched the girl curiously. The girl however quickly noticed and her piercing blue eyes gave Kori a sharp look.

Kori quickly looked away from the girl and thats when it happen, her eyes set upon the boy who had stopped her from falling. She watched him as he switched his feet over and laid them on the desk infront and carelessly blew the smoke from his cigarette to the side and as much as she hated it her eyes took on a dreamy look as she stared at him.

Her gazing didn't go unnoticed for long as one of the black haired boy friends nudge him with his elbow and winked over in Kori direction. The black haired boy locked eyes with her for a second time this day as she felt her heart beat faster.

The boy then took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke from it in Kori's direction before turning away in annoyance, which caused Kori's eyes to fill with hurt for a moment before she regained her composer and turned her head to the side.

**Richard POV**

Another meaningless day sat in a classroom full of assholes and bitches.

Flash looked over to me with that glint in his eye"Hey Rich, i think that newbie's in to you man" he said while nudging me again. I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance then look to where is was looking over to, it was her again that girl.

I looked down at her she was looking up at me with those bright green eyes and for the briefest second i couldn't help but lock eyes with her.

Flash took this moment to nudge me again "Hey man shes hot abit preppy but hot all the same".His words snapped me out of my gaze and i ripped my eyes away from her, id had enough of girls for today...especially that annoying blonde from last night.

God why did i do that to myself last night, i prop up my elbow and rested my head in my hand trying to block out everything around me.

"Hey man whats up with you..you take some bad shit or what?" After flash's annoying voice cut through my mental silence he then decided to prod me in the head with the back on his pencil, this was a bad move.

Before i knew it my free hand reached up and grabbed the pencil snapping it in half, i then turn my head slightly to the side in my hand and with gritted teeth gave him my response "...i feel like shit..so leave me alone". He didn't reply but instead turned around and spoke to Gar, i took this as a blessing.

After a moment my thoughts went back to the red head, i spread my fingers and opened my eyes to glance down at her. She was looking to her side with her eyes half open, had i upset her?...what do i care anyway.

**end of pov**

It was 10mins into class time before the teacher arrived, he was an man in his late 30's his black hair had specs of white and was cut in an army style,he also wore a pair of black pants with a white button up shirt with a blood red tie.

His entrance seemed to go unnoticed by the students which caused the teacher to shut his eyes in anger then slam down his fist on the table. The noise made Kori and a few of the other students jump.

He then cleared his throat and started to shout out at the students " I want feet off desks, cigarettes put out and for you shits to shut the fuck up!".

Nearly all the students did as they were told, even Richard which after mumbling a few swear words placed his feet down and stubbed his cigarette into the desk. Flash appeared to be the only one disobeying orders.

Flash blew upwards sending some of his dirty blonde locks away from his brown eyes and with a smirk of his face and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he challenged the teacher "Hey You got a bad attitude, pops. Lighten up before your arteries harden"

A vain almost instantly pop slightly out of the teachers head as he balled up his fist and shook it at the boy shouting back "I'm not that much older than you, so don't call me pops or you'll find yourself polishin' my boots with your tongue!"

Flash's smirk didn't disappear "i'd like to see you try old man" he replied.

The teachers eyes starting to turn red and the veins in his neck began to show "Thats it..get to the Principle's office you little smart mouthed punk" He spat out.

Flashed grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder giving a nod to Richard and said"see you at lunch man".

He started to walk towards the front of a class. As he walked passed a boy with black hair and eyes named Xavier who lifted up his hand to his mouth and shouted after him "Flashs a tool".

Flash looked back over his shoulder at the boy and lifted his middle finger at him and spat out "fuck you.."

The teacher brows knotted "you wanna go too smart ass?"he questioned Xavier.Xavier in response rolled his eyes and lazily shook his head.

Flash was just walking passed the door when he passed Kori,"Hey sweet cheeks" he said as he winked at her. Kori blushed before glaring at the back of his head as he left the room.

At the precise moment Flash called Kori 'sweet cheeks' the whole class seemed to notice her presents, she could feel all their eyes on her and she nervously looked down at her shoes.

"Ahh right..the new student" The teacher looked over at Kori and attempted to crack a smile which resulted in the corners of his mouth twitching."Well am Mr Murakami your English Teacher".

He then stepped over to her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder causing her body to tilt to the side and pushed her forward as if presenting her to the classroom. "This..you pathetic excuse for human beings,is Miss Kori Anders".

He paused for a moment before pushing her out further "she has a clean record unlike some of you" after saying this he Shot a look at Richard and his friends, causing Kori to blushed and wish she could just crawl under a rock.

Mr Murakami deeply sighed "Now try you best not to suck her into your whirlpool of failure..." he paused and then continued to mumble the rest "although i doubt she will escape".

He then let go of Kori and took a seat behind his desk before lifting up his hand and pointing to Richard "theres a spare seat next to that,now that the little punk has gone..try and make sure that he doesn't infect you".He tiredly opened a book and began to ramble on about the works of Shakespeare.

Kori's grip tighten on her books as she saw some guys looking her up and down as she slowly made her way over to the boy with the black hair. She didn't look directly at him but she could feel the cold stare he was giving her as she approached him.

**Kori POV**

God why are they staring at me..the perverts,oh i hope i don't trip...don't trip Kori. I longed to shut my eyes and pretend that i wasn't here but i couldn't. I didn't know were to look so i intently stared at the floor, but still i could feel his gaze burning into to me..what was his problem anyway.

As i nearly reached him i felt my palms go sweaty and i struggled to keep hold of my books,i didn't let it show though, i couldnt.I went to sit down and as i did the inevitable happened i looked at him.

His face was blank of emotion but his eyes told a different story, but there was one thing i couldn't deny..he was amazingly attractive even if he did appear to have no manners..i guess in a twisted way that was probably part of his charm.

I wrinkled up my nose in disgust at myself..I've been here 10mins and i already getting a crush on someone..whats happening to me.

I cautiously sat down next to him and look towards the front but the nervousness still persisted. i then lifted my right hand and brushed my bangs to the side and then shakily started to write down what Mr Murakami was saying while trying to come to terms which the fact that this is my school.

**End of POV**

**Richard POV**

I watched her carefully as she climb the steps to reach me and i saw that i was not the only one. Xavier and Roy along with the others assholes were looking at her as if she was a piece of meat..but wasn't that what i was doing?..no, i was looking at her as if she was some kind of dangerous weapon..i wasn't liking how this girl was effecting me and she had only been here for 10mins. I shook my head tying to work things out..it must just be a lust thing i told myself.

I glanced over at her as she went to sit down and her eyes bore in to mine..i didn't like that one bit, then what does she do, wrinkles up her nose?..what do i smell of shit or something...the prissy bitch!. She wasn't looking at me anymore as now we sat together but that didn't stop me glaring at her as she played with her hair.

But sooner rather than later i got bored of glaring and class went on again…and I kept finding myself staring at the girl through the corner of my eyes.She was staring intently at the bull crap the teacher was writing on the board and taking down notes at the same time.

I on the other hand just stared out of the window and waited to get out of there. Stranded in a room full of assholes and bitches wasn't exactly where I'd like to spend most of my time.

**End of POV**

**After class...**

Kori was one of the last people to leave the class when the boy who she had sat next to quickly moved pass her, knocking her alittle off balance. She parted her lips to say something but he beat her to it.

He looked back over his shoulder "hey..like i said before..watch where you're going" he spat out before turning back and walking over to a small crowd of people one of which included the boy with green hair who had helped her earlier.

Kori balled her fists for a second time that day and was about to shout a come back at him, when a girl with long blonde hair styled in a side parting tapped her on the shoulder.Kori then turned around to looked into the girls honey coloured eyes.

The girl looked over at the boy with the black hair as she spoke" oh don't worry about Richard..he always has a stick up his ass".

Kori's brow arched "Richard?" she asked questionly. The girl in return nodded "yeah..Richard the guy who just bumped into you..hey weren't you even sat next to him?".Kori nodded dumbly in response.

The girl linked her arm with Kori's and walked her out of the classroom "by the way my names Terra...your new around here so i don't mind telling you the rules".

Kori tilted her head and looked at Terra "the rules?"

Terra curled her lips into a smile and began to talk "well Kori i can tell your type and you are one of us..well you will meet other popular people later..but as with all school there are people you have to avoid so you don't tarnish your new reputation". Kori listened sweatdropping slightly as Terra continued.

Terra moved her free hand in gestures as she spoke to a rather confused Kori"and if you haven't guessed already am taking you under my wing...theres so many more losers here then there are people like you and me...we have to stick together"

All of a sudden Terra brown eyes lit up as she lifted her hand to wave at two boys leaning against the lockers "Hi Xavier" she said in a flirtatious tone "Hi Roy". she said as she then giggled to Kori.

She leaned into Kori and spoke in a slightly hush tone "oh isn't Xavier hot". Kori look over at Xavier who was slyly looking at her causing Kori to instantly distrust him.

Terra nudge Kori with her elbow "well?..". she ask.

Kori lowered her brow, everything was just going way to fast for her, but after a moment she blinked and answered Terra "well...to be honest he..".

Before she could finish Terra butted in "Oh Kori look i know that Richard guy is hot but..hes not one of us we are in an entirely different class from him...you gotta remember that"

Kori's felt her heart sink at Terra's words but shrugged it off, she after all had bigger things to worry about like getting through this day.

**Author's note: okay ive got another story running otherthan this so reviews are very important -.-..its a kinda which ever one i get the more reviews for ill update, but since this is a new story ill do 7 reviews and ill try and update ASP. Flames are also welcome...o.o but not the idiotic type.**


	3. Chapter 3 fickle

**Author's note: God I really hated writing this chapter because its abit boring but it needed to be there so I could introduce the rest of the other characters..and explain a few things before I get into the story...urgh. Next chapters better though or at least I enjoyed writing it way more.**

**sins are addictive   
**

**chapter 3  
**

**KORI POV **

Terra dragged me around for what seemed like hours yesurday leaving me thinking...that this school was weirder than I thought. My father enrolling here was probably the biggest mistake…but there was nothing more I could do, Karen always wins on these matters.

Karen, as my mind said her name I felt face frown since it was her fault I ended up here. We moved to jump city because father lost his job at a top law firm over some scandal, so we had to sell up and buy a cheaper house, but if that wasn't bad enough Karen had to screw up my life up yet again.

There's a school of the south side of jump city which is quite good, we were both going to go there..untill Karen insisted that having to look after me at school would damage her studies, it took her awhile but she soon maltipulated my parents to seeing things her way..as always.I felt my frown grown deeper and my jaw begin to clutch, but it wasn't in my nature to hold a grudge even if I wanted to.

I tired to smile in the attempt to sooth burning anger I felt in the pit of my stomach, it didn't work so I told myself that getting pissed off wouldn't help..and that it didn't matter.

The thing is..if you tell yourself something for long enough you start to believe it and as if on que the my anger melted away and sunk back into the rest of my being. And hey while am on the subject of fooling myself, I might as well say that today's a wonderful brand new day!.

**END OF POV **

The brilliant green leaves of the cherry trees stirred in the air, splashing sunlight in all directions on this an early summer day.

Kori Anders walked under the shimmering rays of the sun on her path way to school. Her silken scarlet hair tangled itself with a light soft air's breeze while her feet in contrast dragged slightly along the pavement, a clear display of her lack of enthusiasm for her destination..Jump city high.

She walked through the school gates wearing a pair of blue low rise jeans and a elbow sleeve white hooded jumper which showed abit of her lower torso. It took her over an hour to get dressed today and although she wouldn't like to admit it but after meeting Richard she found herself becoming more nervous of her appearance.

Kori lifted up her tanned wrist to look at her watch, it read 8.45am which meant that there was 15mins left till the bell was due to ring. It didn't really matter to Kori since she had stupidly promised to meet Terra by the school gates before the bell rang. Her thoughts lingered on Terra for a moment as she leant her body back to lean against the cold steel of the rusty gates.

Kori honestly didn't really mind Terra, sure she could be annoying and shallow but if there was one thing Kori knew it was that she needed to make friends fast to survive in this school, it was just a shame that she couldn't pick them.

The clock read 8.50 as she let her emerald eyes lazily wandered the front of the school which was surrounded by different crowds of people. As she looked to her left there was a bunch of students dressed in neo punk style clothes laying around under an oak tree blowing thick puffs of smoke from their mouths, and to her right were a bunch of younger boys spraying graffiti on the side of the school wall before being chased with baseball bats by the highly aggressive school security.

After watching this scene Kori let a low sigh escape her soft lips as her shoulders slumped, never before had she felt so out of place.

All of a sudden a loud high pitched shout rang through the air "Hey Kori" shouted Terra as she waved her right hand up in the air while sitting in a crimson coloured sports car.

Kori spun around causing her hair to fly around her face as she saw Terra sat in the car sat next to Xavier who wore a confident smirk on his face as his arm rested on the car door.

Before Kori could even crack a smile Terra leaped out of the car and embraced Kori in light hug which Kori awkwardly returned. She then leaned back from Kori and glanced at her "oh you look so cute today..kor". Kori blink in response and smiled slightly "thanks".

There was a mild silence between them as Terra brushed her blonde hair from her face and tucked it be hide her ear before looking over her shoulder at Xavier who had got out of the car and started to walk over to them.

He reached up and brushed his hand through his black and grey streaked hair as he reached the girls and sent a smirk over to Kori " Hey cutie..". This comment caused Terra to giggle and she playfully nudged Xavier on the arm "stop being stupid" she said between giggles.

Xavier side glanced at Terra and shock his head as he then reached his hand out to Kori "sorry..am Xavier" he said smoothly. Kori lifted her hand and placed it in his and shook, but when she tried to pull her hand away he held it for that extra bit longer and looked straight into her eyes causing her to mentally shudder.

This moment was broken up by further shouts from a boy with really short dark red hair and a girl who had bright pink hair in two pigtails "hey guys!"

The red haired boy walked straight over to Kori and stepped between her and Xavier and grabbed her hand, causing Xavier to quietly sneer.

"hi..your Kori aren't you.." the red hair boy beamed. Kori smiled widely at the boy, not because she was glad to meet him but because he had got Xavier away from her. "yeah, I am" she softly said.

The boy smiled even wider "great to meet you..am Roy..Roy Harper". In return she tilted her head to the side and looked into his brown eyes as she arched a brow at his eagerness.

A sly voice from the pink haired girl broke the mood," Roy stop drooling in front of the new girl" she said with a look of boredom on her face. Terra rolled her eyes at this and nudged the pink haired girl "stop being such a bitch Jinx".

Jinx blinked her half open icy pink eyes and glanced downwards at Kori as she replied "oh fine then...but don't expect me to be an easily amused by her as you all are" she then signed and began to walk forward to the School's entrance.

As they all began to follow Jinx, Terra linked arms with Kori and leaned in to speak with her "don't worry about Jinx..she likes to play the uber bitch" Kori nodded in response as she felt her gut telling her to avoid jinx at all costs.

RICHARD POV

The air felt warm and thick as I breathe in it almost making me want to choke. My mind was swimming in a blur of last nights events, where had id been, what did I do...or more importantly what did I take..the answers seemed hidden within the depths of my brain..i just didn't have the will or care to pull them out.

Right now I was walking along the path on the way to school with my eyes cast down and my hands dug deep into my jean pockets while trying to ignore the repeating sound of Raven's nagging voice in my ear.

She was lecturing me about going out with flash and coming home wrecked or not coming home at all. I didn't hear what she was said after that as I let my mind go numb and shut my eyes letting them roll back into my head, trying to find some peace.

My eyes flew open as I felt her hands shove me to the side causing my body to jilt. "What the fuck is wrong with you" I heard her yell.

I let a dry grunt leave my mouth as I regained my posture and stuck my hands in my pockets again which caused her to shout at me again "Richard are you even listening to a word am saying".

I lifted my head upwards and look directly into her violet eyes as they flashed with anger and let a sigh escape from my mouth "Raven its too early to be hearing your crap" I then gave her a slight smile to calm her anger and show that I wasn't trying to piss her off, and as predictable as always Raven's features softened.

She spoke again a moment later but in a far softer tone "am just worried about you..you stupid bastard" her lips then jutted out in a pout as she rolled her eyes at me, it always made me laugh when she did that.

Of course like always I couldn't hold tender a moment like this, they always made me feel uneasy, and so I spoilt it like always with some shitty remark like it was a knee jerk reaction. "yeah well stop being a bitch and keep your nose out of my business" I spat out.

I expected her to yell back at me and called me a fucking dick but she didn't. Instead her eyebrows tilted upwards and she spoke in a disappointed tone "why do you have to push everyone away from you" she then paused and looked me straight in the eye "don't you realize that fucking girls and getting off your face wont make it better" she said more harshly.

There she had done it, she had hit a nerve. What the fuck gives her the right to analyse me, let alone patronize me like am some child, so I fought back even though I knew she was right "you don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" I shot back.

She then stopped in the middle of the street with this stern look on her face .I stopped a few steps in front of her before turning around and hardening my features in annoyance.

She hesitated before she spoke " Going on a self destruct mission isn't going to ease the pain..." she said in that matter-of-fact manner tone that made my blood boil as I narrowed my eyes to glare at her. She didn't know what she was saying, she didn't know what I felt.

I went against my gut instinct and didn't go into a blind rage and tell her to go and fuck herself, I was too tired forthat so instead I started to walk again and after a few steps I looked back over my shoulder at her ."are you coming or what?" I said tiredly.

Her eyelids fell down so that her eyes were half open causing her to wear an unimpressed look, but all the same she started to follow me although this time we didn't walk side by side. Must have been her way of telling me that this conversationwas far from over.

END OF POV

The clock hit 9.00am as the students of jump city high slowly started to walk through the school doors and spilt off to do go to their classes.

Kori gave a wave goodbye to Terra and her friends while releasing a breath she didn't know she held as she walked towards a row of lockers covered in brightly coloured graffiti.

She glanced down at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand which read locker number 47, then looked up to see the same number locker before her covered in neo green writing which read 'fight the system'. She shook her head after reading it and muttered something about stupid losers before she started to turn the code into the knob on the locker.

After 4mins of trying to open her locker her cheeks had turned red with a mixture of rage and embarrassment and after letting out a frustrated sigh she started to bang her fist against it, but still it wouldn't open.

Kori heard the locker next to her open but paid it no notice as she continued her battle with her locker, or at least in till she heard a loud masculine cough next to her.

Leaning against his locker next to her coughed the boy which she dreaded to see, Richard. His brows were low and his deep blue eyes narrowed as he watched her hit her locker for a moment before he coughed to get her attention.

Her emerald eyes widened as soon as she saw him and her soft pink lower lip dropped alittle as she stood there with a blush on her cheeks not knowing what to do.

Richard couldn't help but tug the corner of his lips into a smirk as he reached his hand over to the knob on her locker "it helps if you do this.." he spoke as he pressed the knob on the door with his index finger causing it to fly open and almost hit Kori in the face.

Kori stood there in shock with her bright green eyes wide open and her eyebrows high until she looked over at him sweat dropping. She then let out as nervous chuckle and smiled at Richard "th-thanks" she stuttered.

The scowl soon returned to Richards features as he turned away and grabbed his black backpack throwing it over his shoulders while he spoke to Kori "I wouldn't thank me if I was you..." he grunted. Kori in response lifted her perfectly form brow at him trying to understand what he meant.

Richard's blue eyes then shot her a cold stare which sent chills down her spine as he continued "you don't want to ruin your new reputation now, do you" he then turned around and walk down the now empty hall.

Kori stood there alone in the hall and prayed for the dirty floor below her to opened up and swallow her up, but it didn't so she mentally started to kick herself for being a complete idiot in front of him. As she started to walk to class she wondered about what he meant about her ruining her reputation..sure she new that Terra didn't seem to like Richard but did that really mean she couldn't even speak to him.

**Lunch time in the girls Toilets.**

The girl's toilets smell thick with the smell of cigarette smoke mixed in with bleach. There was red lipstick smeared over mirrors and insults and gossip written in black eye liner on the grey coloured toilet doors, one of which was even hanging off its hinge, creaking every now and then.

Terra leaned her body over the sink as she licked the brush along her eyelashes applying a second coat of heavy thick black mascara "And so she. said that he had the biggest dic..."she paused in mid sentence and looked at Kori who was leaning against one of the toilet doors. "Hey kor..do you think that's enough" she said as she battered her eyelashes.

Kori who wasn't really paying attention blinked a few times before answering "yeah...but why all the effort?"

Jinx who was sat on top the edge of the sink and took this as her que to join in the conversation "she wants to fuck Xavier, that's why" she said as she cast her pink eyes down and filed her perfectly painted black nails.

"No need to be so blunt" Terra spat back at jinx who just shrugged her off and blew on her nails. Terra then turned to Kori and put away her mascara "well Kori the thing is...ive had the biggest hots for Xavier since the beginning of this year"

Kori sweat dropped for a second time that day for two reasons, firstly she thought that this Terra girl had to have pretty bad taste to fancy a complete tosser like Xavier and secondly she wondered why the hell Terra was telling her like it was some kind of secret when she practically throws herself at the guy every time she sees him, all in all Kori concluded that she was in for nothing but heart break..But of course she couldn't tell her that, those were the rules of this twisted friendship.

After a moment or two Kori snapped out of her thoughts and weakly smiled at Terra "that's great".

"I know...but am just waiting for the right time to well...ya know...let him know how I feel." She blushed as see spoke and got a strange dreamy look in her eyes as she turned to gaze in the mirror.

The toilets went silent for awhile as Terra eyes glossed over as she gazed at her own image in deep thought. Kori nervously brushed her scarlet bangs to the side of her face and blew a few stray stands out of her way as she felt the silence settle in the middle of her body like a pit.

A moment later Terra eyes appeared to wobble with water but she blinked it back and snapped out of her gaze and leapt back to life "sooo...kori I know you're new to our group but how about we show you around the clubs in jump city this Thursday". she beamed." well I would but isn't it a school night?" Kori questioned

Jinx looked up and gave Kori a sharp look before sneering and looking over at Terra, this made Kori shift uneasily.

Terra paused for a moment and tilted her head back laughing "oh Kori you kill me..." she then turned around to face the mirror and re adjusted her butterfly clip "so give me your address and ill pick you up at 8.00 then".

Kori's mind was telling her to say no since Karen would make sure she wouldn't be able to go, and she would end up looking like an idiot who wasn't allowed out on school nights. But something changed inside her and she felt herself falling into that emotionless plunge again, she didn't care if she got in trouble, she didn't care about impressing Terra's group or being sent to a shit hole of a school, she just wanted to lose herself and right now going to a club seemed like the right way to do it.

"sure...why not" she answered.

**READ THIS**

**Author's note:** god this is a shit chapter..i wrote this ages ago in april but never posted it..well what can i say, my life started to get more interesting then this story is. Bleh i got back with my boyfriend only for him to shatterd my heart in a thousand fucking pieces and i had a one night stand with glenn who had a girlfriend ...grr hes on my space so** please give him hate mail ** heres the address htt:p / profile.myspace .com/index.cfm?fuseactionuser.viewprofile&friendid34113505

not like i wanted to date him anyway but...he is an asshole...but a cute one...what! he is you can check out the pic on the link.

Anyway ahem the next chapter is way better and wriiten like the first 2...i show update soon but the more reviews the quicker ill update


	4. Vimportant note

**Hey ya. **I know what ur thinking, im a ass. i know that i should of up dated long ago.. buts its been a year and alot has happened. I changed universitys and stuff and well i just havent had the time. I used to have a clear plot for this story and i even wrote the next two chapters ages ago (they got deleted tho... :( cos my brother is an complete ass) Anyway the story got darker and it was good, i mean really good...and im not egotiscal (u wouldnt guess it tho).All in all, **i was very very proud of my plot** but i dont have such a passion for anime anymore,apart from naruto, but if my mates knew i would get the piss ripped out of me!,animes kind of my dirty little secret. Anyway (sorry i always go off on one...where was i yes!) **Erm basically i need someone to co write this with me**...i need filler for this story(n perhaps co plotter). Now if no one wants to help out ill prob write** 2 more chapters than this (although they will be amazing) n leave it at a really annoying point**...i know im a utter cunt!. but on a good note i just really really want to thank the reviewers. It was my random last review which made me try and pick this up and write my plea...i cant believe that even after a year of lazyness ur still reviewing...love you guys.xx

ps. for you lazy arses out there like myself i put in bold what the point of this "chapter" was


End file.
